Memory
by SapphireInTheSky
Summary: #SequelTo'Titanium: Mikan didn't die, after Natsume betrayed her under the influence of Luna. She was in a comatose state, One day, she woke up, and changed. She was no longer the 'happy-go-lucky' girl. She was cold, and mean, everything Natsume used to be. Is Natsume going to get her back? Lastly, will Luna destroy everything?
1. Chapter 1

The heart monitor beeped rapidly, showing signs of the patient's anxiety. It flashed red, signalling that a doctor was coming to the rescue. The door burst open, revealing a plain white room and a doctor, who has ran all the way into the ward. Nurses accompanied him, panting, and started their professional work. Before they could touch the patient, the doctor stopped them with authority.

"Wait." He ordered.

He started moving closer towards the patient, and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. A person whom was believed to not be able to wake up for the rest of her life, started jerking. The doctor took in a deep breath, and said

"She's waking up."

The nurses froze, uncertainty plastered on their faces.

The patient jerked again, harder this time. One of the nurse flinched.

The impossible had happened.

The girl lying on the hospital bed seemed to calm down, and the heart monitor returned to it usual peaceful state. The doctor gaped. After all, he had made the verdict of the said patient waking up. The nurses turned to stare at him, seeming to mock his professionalism. The next thing that had happened contorted the doctor's lips into a smug smile.

The patient's eyelid squeezed shut, before fluttering open. The nurses watched in disbelieve. The doctor smirked. However, blood drained from his face, when he saw the hollow look in her eyes.

The patient is Mikan Yukihara.

...

I looked out of the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of my girlfriend, whom was actually lying on the hospital bed. I was sitting in the classroom, with a deadly tension floating in the air. It's been like that since Mikan's gone. It's February 1, isn't it? I wonder if she still dream of me, in her comatose state. Does she remember the good times we had when it's her birthday? Thinking of her brought a dull ache to my heart. It's my fault, it's all my damned doings. I remember the crime scene, with dried tears decorating her cheeks, and her head lolled to the side.

It was all my fault.

Hotaru had immediately screamed her name, hoping to bring her soul back to her lifeless body. I stood there, unblinking, before tears appeared and slid down from my eyes. I took a few steps towards her, then fell to the ground, kneeling beside her bed. I could remember the numbness in my feet that disabled me. I remember a horrible shrieking coming from my throat, screaming her name again and again, until Hotaru stopped me. She slapped me across the face again and again, leaving hand prints on my cheeks. I didn't feel the pain, just the destructive aching in my heart. She continued abusing me physically again and again, until I collapsed and saw the pitch black world. I had been knocked out by Hotaru Imai.

A sound calling my name brought me out of my flashback. I turned around blankly, meeting the eyes of Yuu. He flinched, then tried to smile.

"Cut the crap, what do you want?" I coldly said to him. He flinched yet again, but there were happiness dancing in his eyes.

"Mikan... Mikan woke up!" He screamed in delight.

The class froze, then surrounded Yuu, asking him questions. My eyes widened. She woke up? Without a word, I got up and raced to the hospital.

...

"Hotaru! Aren't you going to see her?" My hands shook as I ignored the question. My inventions lay forgotten on the table in the classroom. The thought processed in my head, and I made a conclusion. The impossible had happened. My eyes blinked, and the next thing that had happened made me run out.

Natsume was going to see her.

There was no way that I can let him hurt her again, never. I grabbed my new and buffed up 'Baka Gun' and chased after him like Hell was behind me.

...

"Mikan, do you remember anything?" The doctor asked the patient gently.

Mikan shook her head, with cold eyes scrutinizing the doctor.

Her head was blank, and no matter how hard she thought, she could not recount anything that had happened.

The door to the hospital ward burst open, and a raven haired boy came running in, panting and heaving heavily.

She looked into those crimson eyes, and her heart constricted. A stray tear fell from her cheeks. Who is this person, and why does he make her feel that way? With a bubbling resentment, she glared at him through cold eyes. He didn't seem affected, and he just enveloped her in his arms. She didn't want to push him away, but her rationalism won, and she shoved him away, hard.

"If you touch me, I'm going to sue you for sexual harassment. Besides, I don't even know you." She said.

He froze, realizing the body language and the cold hard glare from her eyes that she hated and didn't recognize him. The doctor cleared his throat awkwardly, then said "She diagnosed Amnesia." He turned to the doctor, a look of pure disbelieve etched on his face. Mikan wasn't surprised. After all, there ought to be a reason why she did not remember anything.

"Get out." She whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. She hated him from the core of her heart, but a small flame of passion tried to lick away all the black and bitter parts of her. She was confused, why was she feeling this way?

"Look Mikan, I'm sorry, I didn't-" He started to say, but the door to the ward burst open. A female with pixie short black hair stood there, holding a gun-like item. Mikan flinched, and was confused again. Was that natural reaction from seeing the gun-like item?

"Get out, Hyuuga. Mikan doesn't want to see you. She hates you. Don't ever try to hurt her, or even touch her, got it?" She harshly demanded. Mikan smiled, and let her emotions get the better of her.

"That female there was right, I want you to get out. NOW." She said. The girl smirked, and , mockingly gesture to the door. The male cursed, and strolled out the door, not before saying,

"Next time, when I meet you, I won't let you escape. I'll explain everything, and if you don't talk or meet me, I'm gonna kidnap you. I'll make you remember me."

...

An awkward silence floated in the room.

"Who are you by the way?" Mikan decided to break the tension.

Her eyes widened, then came to an understanding. A nod from the doctor confirmed all her fears.

"I'm Hotaru Imai, you best friend."

...

You guys must be wondering, if Natsume is being controlled by Luna at that time, then why did Mikan still hate him even until now?

Well, the answer will be revealed at the next chapter. :))

Peace and Love 3,

SapphireInTheSky


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown P.O.V.

The feeling of his lips on mine, kissing me, etched itself deep in the core of my mind. I know he loved me, instead of a stupid pig-tailed girl. I had a figure, and she doesn't. I have a pretty face, she doesn't. I have wealth, and she didn't.

She's just everything that I'm not.

I hate her. I hate her to the core for stealing my Natsume. He's mine, and no one can touch him, except for me.

He loves me.

I know he did, because he kissed me with passion. His hands grabbed my head, and smashed my lips against his forcefully. He betrayed her for me. He chose me. After our make out session, that girl went and interrupted it all.

Serves her right for being in a comatose state now.

Sadly, I heard that she's woke up, and lost her memories. I swear, if she touches him again, it's game over.

Natsume, just wait for me. I know you are waiting for me. I know that you like being manipulated by me.

Just wait, honey, and when she's dead, I'm here for you.

...

Sorry for this being short! Anyways, can you guess who is this? Pretty obvious huh?


End file.
